How Do Those Words Taste?
by ChinaTeaSunflowers
Summary: Third and final installment For "Let's Play Doubles" And "Furious Affairs". It's five years later and Letty's little cousin, Angel is in town to shake things up. Mainly Leon's heart. Story's still mainly Dom and Letty, though.
1. Eyes of An Angel

_**Title**_: How Do Those Words Taste?

_**Author**_: ChinaTeaSunflowers (formerly LettyToretto)

_**Rating**_: M+ (just in case)

_**Summary**_: Third and final Installment For "Let's Play Doubles" And "Furious Affairs". It's five years later and Letty's little cousin, Angel is in town to shake things up. Mainly Leon's heart. Story's still mainly Dom and Letty, though.

_**A/N**_: The character, Angel Maria Ortiz, is wholly the creation of FF's very own, Leon's Angel (with a few tweaks by me). Go check the story out. Anyways, Angel was badass and I needed someone to make Leon eat his words. You'll probably need to read the epilogue to "Furious Affairs" to know what's going on from here on out.

_**Disclaimer**_: If they look familiar, I don't own them. They belong to the Powers That Be at Universal Studios.

_**Previously...**_

_"Let's see what you three are saying in the next five years when you meet someone and get married." Letty said, walking up the steps._

_"I'll be saying the same thing I'm saying now." Leon yelled after her._

_Dom got up and headed up the steps after her. "You say that now, but marriage...it's amazing."_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah. We'll see." Vince snorted._

_**Chapter 1: Eyes of An Angel**_

_August, Thursday evening, 4:30pm, Five years later..._

Letty, Dom, and their two kids, Ana and Nico, sat in a fifteen-minute only parking spot outside of the airport. They were awaiting the arrival of Letty's younger cousin, Angel from New York.

Letty slipped her dark wayfarer Ray Bans over her eyes. She reclined her seat and closed her eyes. She tried to relax for a few minutes.

_Flashback (two days ago)_

_"Oh my god. Look what I found!" Letty said, walking into the living room. She sat on the arm of the couch and handed Dom her treasure._

_"Where in the hell did you find this picture?" Dom asked._

_"I was making room for the old baby stuff in the garage and I found this in one of the junk boxes." Letty explained. _

_The picture had been taken on the beach, nearly eight years ago. Letty, Dom, the team and Angel were in a line with one hand around another's waist and the other hand holding up a beer. Though the picture was supposed to have been staged, no one was looking at the camera. They were were all looking elsewhere and laughing and the picture became corny and Dawson's Creek-esque with the sunset and calm ocean in the background._

_"I remember this picture. It was Angel's seventeenth birthday. This was the last time she was here in LA."_

_"Sure was and now she's all grown up. I can't believe she's going to be twenty-five." Letty said._

_"And now, she's coming here to turn our lives upside down again. I wonder if she still has that obnoxious boyfriend, Michael." Dom wondered aloud._

_"I wonder if her hair still has those fire-engine red streaks." Letty smiled._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey, sugar. Lookin for a date?" A low voice said in Letty's ear followed by a snort of laughter by Dom. Letty smirked and turned her head towards the window, opening her eyes.

"Depends if I'm caught with a prostitute do they charge me for incest too?" Letty retorted.

Angel let out a laugh. "Nice one."

Letty stepped out of the car to hug her little cousin who, now, was incidentally taller than her. Not to mention, she had filled out nicely as an adult. She was petite, yet fit, like Letty. Though it was in a messy bun, Letty could see that Angel had let her natural dark brown hair color grow out. The bright red streaks that she once had were growing out as well, leaving behind nice light brown and blonde highlights which, undoubtedly, had help from the sun. She wore dark blue skinny jeans and a black graphic tee with the words, "_SMELL IT, BITCH_" written in white letters across the front. A dark grey cardigan had been been added, not out of fashion, but out of warmth from the cold airplane. Her feet were clad in brown, material sandals and light brown-tinted aviators framed her golden face.

_Well, some things never change_, Letty thought, grinning as she read the shirt.

"It's so good to see you, shorty."

"Back at you, kid," said Letty.

Dom popped the trunk and got out of the car to get Angel's bag. After he placed it in the trunk, he closed it and gave Angel a hug.

"Hey, Dom. How you livin?" Angel asked.

"Pretty good, actually." He opened the door behind his seat for her and waited for her to get in. Letty got back into the passenger seat and Dom got into the driver's seat.

"Holy mother of-. Two kids. Uh, Letty, there are two midgets in carseats back here." Angel joked.

Ana giggled and her brother followed. "Daddy calls us midgets too. But we're not midgets."

"You're not?!" Angel feigned shocked.

"No. I'm Ana and that's my little brother, Nico." Ana pointed to her brother as she spoke his name.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Ana. I'm Angel. Hi, Nico." Angel said. Nico shied away.

Ana talked Angel's ear off for the rest of the trip home. She demanded that Angel, not Dom, be the one to hold her hand as they walked up the steps to the front door. Letty practically had to pull Ana away so that Angel could get settled in the guest room.

"Mia's cooking now. Dinner should be ready around 6." Letty told her. Angel nodded and the elder Ortiz closed the door.

Angel listened to the sound of Letty's family, conversing and enjoying their lives. She got the impression that she was going to like it LA. Maybe even enough to move there permanently. Truthfully, she could use the relief after the breakup with Michael. Besides, there was only one person that Angel was _really _interested in seeing while she was in LA.

"Uncle Leon!" Nico yelled as soon as he'd stepped into the house. Leon scooped his nephew up and they headed to the kitchen together.

"Mia, it smells great in here. What's the occassion?" Leon asked.

"Angel's here from New York. You remember Angel." Mia told him.

"Yeah, I do. I almost forgot she was flying in. Is Letty excited?"

"Definitely. They should be downstairs any minute actually. Dinner's almost ready."

As if on cue, in walked Letty and Angel.

"Speak of the devil...and the angel." Leon grinned.

_Well, helloooo adult Angel_, Leon thought.

"Hey, Leon." She pulled Leon in for a hug. He inhaled her sweet, yet subtle scent and almost didn't want to let go.

"It's, uh, good to see you." Leon said, releasing her and clearing his throat.

"You too, man." Angel said. She left his sight to hug Mia.

As Letty walked past him, grinning, she muttered, "Careful, Leon. You're starting to drool a little."

"Shut up, Letty." He said, childishly.

Once everyone settled around the table for dinner, Dom blessed the food and the feast began. Mia's food was always a treat to come home to, even if she didn't live at the house anymore.

After she and Brian had gotten married, they moved into their own house...three doors down. Still, Mia and Brian were at the Toretto house practically every night for dinner. If Mia had left it up to Letty, she knew the team would starve. Even though Letty was married and was now a mom, Mia was sure that more than ever, Letty was struggling to keep her own identity as the team's 'badass'.

"How long are you here for?" Vince asked with a full mouth.

"I don't know." Angel answered.

"What do you mean?"

"Bag's packed for two weeks but, who knows? Maybe I'll stay for good."

This was news to Letty. She didn't mind, though. Angel was never any trouble; she only wanted to have fun.

"What happened to Michael?" Leon blurted out.

"My fist slipped. You can't prove anything." Angel grinned, sipping from her glass of iced tea.

"That's my girl." Letty said. Dom grinned. He could only imagine the trouble that Ana was going to get away with in school.

"You fought him?" Leon questioned.

"Did I miss something? Is he the cop now?" Angel asked no one in particular. Laughter rang out and Angel winked at Leon.

The group ate and drank their fill. The dishes were left for later. Once everyone dispersed to do their own things, Letty and Angel found some time alone on the front steps.

"You seem sad, Letty. Not yourself." Angel observed. "Life has left your eyes."

"You think so? I don't know, kid. I'm not sad...I'm domesticated." Letty replied.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"God, no. I love my kids and my husband. It's just strange that I have kids and a husband."

"Yeah, I have to admit: it is weird hearing you utter those words." Angel laughed.

"Exactly."

"I suppose that's why Dom called me. He must have seen your internal struggle."

Letty smiled. "God, I love that man."

"Letty, I just want you to know-." Angel trailed off.

"What? Is everything okay?"

"I just want you to know that I'm here to shake up your life in a good way." Angel's face grew serious. "I-I, um, heard about what happened with Joss. I wanted to call but...I just didn't."

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't have wanted to talk about it anyway." Letty admitted.

"Well, just know I'm here. For anything. But first things first. We're going out tomorrow night."

Before Letty could respond, Angel added, "I'm not to be argued with, Ortiz. We're going and that's that."

Letty threw her hands up and shrugged. "Why not? I haven't had a fun night out in god knows how long."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. "I'm really glad I came, Letty."

"Me too." She gently pushed Angel with her shoulder and smiled. Letty could already feel things changing.

_**Up Next: Partying and some Leon and Angel sexual tension!**_


	2. Returning Romance

_**Chapter 2: Returning Romance**_

_August, Friday morning, 11:33am_

Angel walked into the kitchen with a scowl on her face. She had on her black, over-sized NYU sweatpants, the skully hat to match, a light gray Under-Armor hoodie and Ugg boots. As she pulled the hoodie over her hat, she looked around the table at everyone. Letty was the only one dressed exactly like her.

"Who put the central air on the 'North Pole' setting?" Angel asked. Her voice was nasal-y as if she'd gotten a cold overnight.

"Dom." Everyone answered at the same time. Dom barely looked away from his car magazine.

"You get used to it after awhile." Mia said as she handed her a cup of hot coffee.

"God bless you." Angel said, graciously taking the cup.

"You never get used to it. I wake up with a stuffy nose every morning." Letty interrupted. Her voice was just as nasal-y.

No sooner that Angel sat down, Ana had climbed into her lap and wiggled around until she was comfortable.

"Hey midget." Angel said. Ana giggled.

"What do you say, Ana?" Letty reminded her child.

"Hi Angel."

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Jesse questioned.

"We're long overdue for some partying." Vince added.

"Exactly. That's why yours truly has planned an entire night of fun."

"What's on the schedule?" Well, let's just say that you all will see racing like you've never seen it before."

"I highly doubt that. We've seen it all."

"Sure, you've seen your fair share of drifting and whatnot, but this is a whole different breed of bad ass. Just trust me." Angel drank from her coffee and stood up.

"Where are you going? You haven't eaten anything."

"Yeah, Angel. Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Ana chirped. Angel chuckled and kissed the top of her little cousin's forehead.

"I'm going to go back to sleep. When I wake up, I will no longer be in Antarctica."

Two hours later, Angel woke up, again and headed straight for the bathroom. This time, the house was silent. Letty had mentioned that everyone would probably be at the garage before Angel had even opened her eyes.

A knock sounded at bathroom door.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I didn't know you were still here."

Leon!

"Yeah, I thought you'd be at the shop already."

Leon's response was drowned out by the sound of the toilet flushing and the sink turning on. Angel washed her hands and face and brushed her teeth. Leon was nowhere to be found once Angel opened the door again.

Just as she was heading back into her room, however, Leon opened his bedroom door and headed down the hall in nothing but a towel. When he walked past her, Leon smirked and he shut the bathroom door.

_Helloooo, Leon's body_, Angel thought. Shaking her head to clear her naughty thoughts, Angel got dressed and headed down to the kitchen.

A note from Mia was propped against the fruit ball in the center of the kitchen table.

_Angel,_

_Left you a plate in the microwave. Enjoy, then come to the garage._

_-Mia._

Angel opened the microwave to find her breakfast plate. Disregarding her desire to heat it up, she dug it, not bothering to sit down. Back in New York, Angel hardly ever had time to actually sit down and it; she had always been on the go. After forcing herself to drink a glass of orange juice that had pulp in it, Angel was joined in the kitchen by Leon.

"You going to the garage?" Angel asked.

"Only if I want to make some money."

"Was that sarcasm reserved especially for me?"

"Absolutely," Leon smiled. "You wanna go? We can walk over together."

"I'm down."

The pair headed out the back door and started on their way to the shop.

"So, what are you running from?"

"Who says I'm not running to something?"

"Are you?"

"Maybe. I'm just looking for a new start, man. Something different. Fun. Long-term."

"Sick of your one night stands?"

"Dude, do you actually _want _to get kicked in your nuts?"

"I'm kidding."

"What a hilarious joke." Sarcasm and disdain dripped from her words.

"Look, I'm just trying to feel you out. I've gotta look out for Letty. After the shit that happened with her sister, five years ago, we're all a little on edge."

Angel paused for a moment before responding. "I respect that. Just know that I'm not here to destroy Letty's life. I'm here to make it better. I mean, can you honestly tell me that Letty's been the same since she's had kids."

Leon thought about it. "I guess she's quieter than usual. I just chalked that up to the whole Joss thing."

"Well, that's partially the reason. Dom called me so that he could get his wife back."

Before Leon could respond, a car roared past them and into DT's Auto Repair.

"Welp, we're here."

"I see that."

"I'm sorry if I was out of line."

"You can make it up to me by buying me a drink tonight."

"I thought we were going to the races."

"Just wait. You'll see that I'm full of surprises." Angel winked at him. Stunned, Leon didn't know what to say. She threw him an award-winning smile and headed into the garage.

In the garage, Dom tapped Letty's arm with the wrench he was holding. Letty turned her head to follow his gaze. Leon stood at the opening of the garage, looking dazed. Walking towards them, was Angel.

"Hey, shorty."

"What did you do to Leon, kid?" Letty muttered. Angel glanced back at Angel and then turned her attention to what Letty and Dom were doing.

"Not a thing."

"Mhm." Dom added, smirking.

"I wish you two would just get a room already." Dom told Angel.

"What kind of girl do you think I am?"

"Leon's." Letty replied, snorting.

Angel gasped, feigning appalled. She put her hand on Letty's arm and then walked away. Dom looked at Letty.

"Remind you of anyone you know?" He questioned.

"What kind of girl do you think _I_ am, Dominic?" Letty grinned.

Dom bit his lip and discreetly squeezed Letty's ass. "Mine."

"Don't start anything you can't finish."

Dom cleared his throat and looked around. He threw the wrench on the hood of the car he was working on and grabbed Letty's hand, pulling her into the office. He kicked the door shut behind him, kissing his wife. Letty laughed into his kisses

_25 minutes later..._

"Deja vu." Mia said. She stood with her arms crossed under her breasts, a few envelopes in her hand. Letty and Dom stood at the doorway of the office, heads down. The two looked like a pair of high school kids in trouble.

Mia rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing it was on my desk... again. You sick, sick little children."

A laugh was solicited from Letty. Mia pushed past the two and shut the door.

"You're in trouble." Letty sing-songed. Dom just gave her one of his brilliant smiles.

"Dom! Check it out!" Vince yelled from the other side of the garage. Dom walked over to look under the hood of the car.

"Nice job, V." Dom said, patting Vince on the back.

"I didn't do it. Angel did. She put the new radiator in by herself."

"Get outta here."

"I'm serious. And she did it like 20 minutes."

"You'd know that if you hadn't been-." Dom's hand clamped around Angel's mouth.

"Great job, Angel!" Dom said, a little too loudly.

"Letty, you ready?" Mia asked, entering the bedroom.

"Yeah."

"Whoo! Hot mama alert."

Letty stood at her mirror in black skinny jeans, and a white v-neck, shirt. Her feet were clad in stylish black army boots. Dark hair was straightened. Letty was in the process of putting on a little eyeliner and mascara.

"Oh, stop, Mia."

"Letty, you ready?" Angel asked, bouncing into the room.

"Dom! You need to fix the lock on the bedroom door! We've got a pest problem!" Letty yelled and then smirked at Mia and Angel in the mirror.

"Dom, Letty's picking on me! Beat her up!" Mia shouted.

"Don't make me turn this car around!" Dom yelled back, earning a laugh from the three women.

"The night is young. Let's make it count." Angel said. She left the room and headed downstairs to pre-game before their night out.

_**Up Next: The night is young.**_


	3. We Are Young

_**A/N: First, I'm soooooooooo sorry for the delay in updates. I just haven't been very inspired with F&F fanfiction lately. I think I need to see a new F&F franchise film to keep me going! (hint, hint. wink, wink, Universal Studios!). Next: this chapter is mostly filler so that I can set up the next couple of chapters. And finally: if you hate it, I'll totally understand... and agree. Haha. Enjoy (or not)! (:**_

_**Chapter 3: We Are Young**_

_Downtown Los Angeles, 11:00pm_

Two 2012 Mustangs flew down the street, each of the drivers attempting to surpass the other. Within five-hundred yards, they zipped toward what appeared to be two strategically placed half-pipe skateboard ramps on either side of the street. Just as the separate cars past it, motorcyclists on all black bikes quickly drove up the ramps and landed on the roof of each car; one popping a wheelie on the back wheel, the other on the front wheel. The crowd went wild, cheering at the top of their lungs.

The engines roared beautifully, like music to Letty's ears. She didn't realize that it had been so long since she and Dom had been to races. Adrenaline pumped in her veins as she tried to contain her excitement. Everything inside of Letty wanted to get out there and race again. She hadn't raced since she'd given birth to Ana. Five years was a long time and Angel was showing Letty that it was time to get back in the saddle.

Letty smacked Dom's chest with the back of her hand. "That was some sick shit."

He nodded in agreement, his eyebrows furrowing. Dom was focused intently on the race, attempting to calculate which would be the winner.

"I should have placed a bet." Leon said.

"I did." Mia told him. She uncrossed her arms and showed him a slip of paper.

"Same." Angel added.

"Dominic Toretto! Get the hell outta here. The wife let you out of the house." A familiar voice said.

Dom smiled broadly. "Hector. What's up, bro?"

Hector and Dom clasped hands and embraced. "Long time no see, homes. How's my little _ninos_."

"You'd know if you stopped by once in a while." Letty interjected, stepping forward. Her little figure wasn't very intimidating but her presence commanded power; something that had drawn Dom to her and still did.

Hector chuckled and embraced Letty. "What's been up, girl? When are you gonna get out there? I haven't seen you race in years."

"All you have to do is say the word. But this is a whole different kind of thing."

"This is a one night only affair, girl. Tomorrow night, it's all traditional and I wanna see you and Dom out there. No arguments."

"You got it."

Hector shook Dom's hand once more and then headed off. Angel walked over and stood between Letty and Dominic.

"Are you having fun?" Angel asked her cousin.

"Yeah, actually, I am."

"Well, good. The night's still young. We have one more stop after this." Angel explained.

"Where?"

"If I told you, I'd have to kill you."

"You're one cryptic chick."

"Some call it mysterious."

"You're annoying."

"Aww. I love you too. It's just like old times." Angel joked, cheekily. She put her arm around Letty's neck and looked up at Dom.

"What's wrong with Dom?"

"He's just trying to concentrate on the race. He likes to see what the loser did wrong."

"Oh, I get it. Old people stuff." She said, winking at Letty.

"I heard that. I'm not old. I'm experienced." Dom pointed out.

"That's not what Letty said."

"Tell Letty that she can't beat me."

"Letty, Dom says you can't beat him."

"Tell Dominic that I always have and always will kick ass in everything I do."

"Dom, Letty says she anything you can do, she can do better and she can do anything better than you."

"No she can't."

"Yes, I can." Letty countered, playfully.

"Whoa. Marital spat." Angel chuckled and walked off.

"She hasn't changed a bit. Still the class clown." Dom said, pulling Letty to him. She stood in front of him, her arms crossed and looking up at him.

Letty admired Dom's god-like statue; in fact, he'd always been a god to her. Ever since she was a ten-year-old kid, she'd placed Dominic Toretto up on such a high pedestal where no one could ever touch him. They both grew up and Dom just kept growing more and more Zeus-like to her.

Dom looked down at his wife. And he'd be the first to admit, there was a time when he thought her small frame coupled with the fact that she was, in fact, a girl, would always remind him that she was just Letty Ortiz, Mia's childhood best friend. When she turned sixteen, however, his mind obviously changed. The more Letty grew up, the higher he raised her and the lower he placed himself until he was bowing at her feet. She was his goddess and there was nothing he wouldn't do for her.

"Come here, you." Dom said, smiling his eye-crinkling smile. He leaned down, kissing her. He wasn't sure when he'd grabbed her ass, but he was sure it was way before Leon cleared his throat and threatened to hose them down with cold water.

Dom rested his forehead against Letty's before he whispered something into her ear. Letty smirked, deviously.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a loud knock on the back tinted window of Dom's Charger. Heavy breaths and constant movement responded from inside of the car.

"Dom, we're heading to the club!" A voice shouted.

Letty moaned a protest into Dom's mouth, her hands gripping his ass, urging him to continue. She was so close. So close.

Dom took her left leg and lifted it over his shoulder, pushing deeper into her, causing Letty to arch her back deeply. Her left hand smacked against the door. A guttural moan escaped her throat when Dom manuvered his hand between their bodies, stimulating her clit with with his thumb. She rode her climax out until her body fell limp against the backseat. Dom's body was still tense but he managed to relax against her body. Letty could feel him, smiling against her neck.

"We have to go." Dom said, hesistantly. Every part of his body screamed that it didn't want to leave the warmth of Letty's. Letty put her hand on her forehead, still breathing heavily, and nodded.

They gathered themselves together; putting their clothes back on. Stopping to kiss every now and then. When their breathing returned to normal, Dom looked at Letty.

"Ladies first." He said, motioning to the front seats.

"That's selfish of you." Letty joked.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny." Dom replied. He watched as Letty climbed from the back to the front passenger seat. Dom followed suit. He started the car and rolled down the window to get some air.

"The team's cars are gone."

Letty reached under the seat for her iPhone. She vaguely remembered it falling before their little impromptu lovemaking session.

With a little pulling, she freed the phone and tapped the screen.

"Angel forwarded me and address." She said, looking at the text message. Giving the phone to Dom, Letty had him read off the numbers and street name as she typed it into the GPS.

After tapping, 'Go', they were on their way.

_**Up Next: Clubbing!**_


	4. Late Nights, Early Mornings

_**A/N: Not long. Just a filler. But was fuunnnn to write. Great set up for the next two chapters! Enjoy! (:**_

_**Chapter 4: Late Nights, Early Mornings**_

_Club Mayan, Los Angeles, 11:59PM_

After paying for parking, Dom and Letty headed to the front of the club. Outside, a man was set up, selling dress shoes and dress shirts for the unprepared. It was clear to the couple that there was a dress code. No wonder Angel had told them to "dress nice". Dom held the door open for Letty, paid their entrance fee and headed deeper into the club.

Home to three different levels of dance floors, Club Mayan was a salsa club. The first floor had a hip-hop DJ who played plenty of old-school hip-hop mixed with just the right amount of music to grind to. The second and third levels played a mix of Latin/Tejano music. With plenty of seating, a balcony, full bars on every level and outside standing space, Club Mayan was definitely a nice spot to let loose.

Letty's face lit up. This was her culture. Years ago, when she'd visited her family in New York, her grandmother had reminded them that she was getting old and she wanted to them to keep their culture with them wherever they went. She encouraged them to speak Spanish, listen to Spanish musical artists, read Hispanic literature and, more importantly, teach their kids some Latin history. Most of it wasn't hard for Letty, especially living in Los Angeles, but every now and then she'd forget.

But it was clear that Angel had remembered their abuelita's wise words. Tonight, it was all about the salsa.

"Hell. Yes." Letty said. She grabbed Dom's hand and pulled him through the crowded club, up the stairs and onto the dance floor.

"Look who's here!" Mia yelled to Angel over the music. She pointed towards the dance floor, where Dom was holding Letty's hand as she twirled back into his arms in time to the music. She had the broadest smile on her face and Dom's smirk was equally as big.

"Tonight was a good idea, Angel!" Brian said. He and Angel bumped fists and she drank from her Irish Trashcan.

The laughter was nonstop. The drinks kept flowing. And the dancing had spirits high.

At some point during the night, Leon sat on the back of the couch with his feet where his ass should be. With liquid courage filling him, he leaned down and playfully tugged at a tendril of Angel's hair. She looked up at him.

"Need something, Leon?" She asked. Her eyes roamed downwards and then back up towards his face.

"Dance with me."

A slow, grin spread across her face. "You don't dance."

"First time for everything." Leon responded. Angel handed her drink to Letty, who had finally taken a rest from all the dancing.

"Watch me break him in." She told her older cousin. Letty laughed.

"Don't hurt him too bad."

"I hear some guys like that." Angel replied and winked at Letty. She stood up, grabbed Leon's hand and pulled him onto the dance floor.

"Hey! How about a pool? How long before those two get down and dirty?" Vince asked.

"Seven days." Dom said, throwing a twenty-dollar bill onto the table that held their drinks.

Letty and Mia threw their money down as well. "Eight days. She's not a slut, bro." Letty laughed.

"I'll take that bet. I say thirteen days. Just one day short of her heading back to New York." Mia responded.

"_If_ she goes back." Jesse added. He threw twenty dollars down. "I say it'll happen either tonight or tomorrow."

They looked out onto the dance floor to see Angel and Leon grinding like their lives depended on it.

"Wow. That is just..."

"So wrong it's right?" Dom finished. Letty gently slapped him in his chest with the back of her hand.

Before the song ended, there was one-hundred-and-twenty dollars on the table and a serious bet in place.

_Toretto House, 3:33AM_

Letty hushed her laughing family members as she struggled to make her key fit its lock. A little bit more than tipsy, Letty fumbled and dropped the keys. She snorted in laughter before Dom put his hands on her waist, lifted her into the air and moved her away. He picked up the keys and unlocked the door successfully.

"Hey." Rosa said, softly.

Rosa was Hector's most recent and longest relationship. With two years under their belt, Letty definitely trusted her and Rosa was more than happy to watch Ana and Nico.

"Hey, mama." Letty embraced Rosa, followed by Dom, Mia and Letty.

"So, how were they?"

"They are seriously angels, Letty. I mean, you got really lucky with those two. They're in their room sleeping." Rosa explained.

"Aww, thank you so much." Dom handed Rosa a few bills.

"Oh, no. You guys are _familia_. This was my pleasure." Rosa said, pushing Dom's hand away.

"I think I saw Hector's car outside, so you won't have to wait." Brian told her.

"Great. Morning, guys." Rosa said, waving on her way out.

Everyone dispersed to their own rooms to crash. Letty and Dom snuck into Ana and Nico's room to kiss their foreheads and adjust their covers around them before heading to their adjoining room to crash.

_**Up Next: Sexual tension, frustration, and a whole lot more bets.**_


	5. Artistic Endeavors

_**Chapter 5: Artistic Endeavors**_

_Saturday, Toretto House, Noon_

With her headphones blasting and fingers clacking away at her MacBook, Angel was nodding her head to the blaring hip hop coming from her iPhone. Her back was against the headboard and her knees were nearly against her chest, her laptop largely obstructing her view of the door. Angel felt the section of mattress by her feet, shift slightly. Closing her laptop halfway, she was a little startled to see Nico sitting on her bed.

"Hi, Nico." Angel started, taking her headphones out. "What's up, handsome?"

Nico shook his head.

"How's life?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders. His older cousin put her legs down and slid her laptop to the side.

"A man of few words, huh? Just like your daddy."

Nico smiled. "Just like daddy." He repeated.

"Yeah." Angel swiped her hand over her wavy, short-cut hair. "That's a nice haircut. Did Daddy hook you up?"

"Uncle Leon."

"Uncle Leon, huh? You think he might be able to do my hair like yours?"

A giggle escaped Nico's small mouth. "You're a girl, Angel. Girls get curls. Like Ana."

"Curls? Yuck. I want to be cool like you." Angel tickled his side and laughed when he broke out into a fit of giggles.

"You want to listen to some music with me?"

"Yeah." He answered, nodding his head once.

Angel slid her laptop to the end of the bed and stretched out with her socked feet on the pillows. Nico followed suit and propped himself up with his elbows; his little hands on his cheeks. Angel looked over and laughed.

"You're too cute, kid." She told him. Taking the headphones out of her phone and putting them into the computer, Angel brought up her music player and started to play one of her favorite songs. She put the right earbud into Nico's ear and the left one into her own.

Nico looked at his older cousin and watched as she nodded her head to the music. He emulated her, nodding his head as well.

Angel heard the subtle shutter of a camera's lens. She looked up and saw Jesse standing at the doorway with his Nikon in hand.

"Look who it is." Angel said to Nico.

"Uncle Jesseeee!" Nico exclaimed. He stood up on the bed, the earbuds forgotten.

"Hey, little man. I thought you and me had a playdate. You still wanna go to the park with me?"

"Yeah! Do we have to bring Na-Na?" Nico said, his face twisted as if the thought itself was disgusting.

Jesse laughed. "No, we don't have to bring Na-Na."

"Who's Na-Na?" Angel asked.

"Ana. He's been calling her that since he could talk."

"Nice." Angel laughed.

"You're more than welcome to come, Angel." Jesse said.

"Ah, I think I'm going to go to the beach for a while. Thanks, though. Have fun."

With Jesse and Nico gone, Angel closed her door. She rummaged through her drawer, closing it when she'd found her treasure. The brunette slipped out of her sweatpants and panties and slid into her bikini bottoms. Pulling her "ARMY" t-shirt, a knock sounded at her door, before she heard it opening. Keeping her back towards the door, Angel turned her head to look over her shoulder.

"Oh shit. I'm sorry. I didn't... I shoulda waited for-." Leon stammered.

"It's okay, Leon. Actually, you can help me with something."

"Yeah?" He said.

"Yeah. Could you tie me up?"

"Can I-. W-what?"

Angel smirked. "My top. Can you tie it for me?"

She held the black, triangle-shaped material against her breasts with one hand and used the other to pushed the strings over her shoulders.

"Uh, y-yeah. Sure." Leon approved, clearing his throat and crossing the room from the door. He gently swept her hair over her shoulder, his fingertips kissing the smooth, tanned skin. Picking up the string and tying them together at the base of her neck, Leon's hands traveled down her back and grabbed the bottom strings. He pulled them to the center of her back, wrapping them around each other until they were knotted in a drooping bow. His hands slowly moved up her back again, towards her shoulders, before he pulled her hair back to where it had been. It took everything in Angel not to allow him to see the chill that ran down her back when he touched her.

"That good?" He asked.

Angel turned her whole body towards him. Raised and lowered a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and smiled at him. "Perfect."

"Really? Maybe I should do this for a living." Leon joked, his voice low.

Angel stepped forward, nearly closing the gap between she and Leon, who swallowed inaubibly.

"Someone's flattering themselves."

"Yo, Angel, can you settle this-." Letty and Mia stopped abruptly in the doorway, watching as Leon took a step away from Angel. Angel's head turned slowly towards the door, uncaring, and she placed her hands on her hips.

"Argument." Letty finished.

Leon cleared his throat again and started walking towards the door. "I should, uh, go do..." he trailed off.

As he walked past, Letty patted his back. Her tongue pushed her against the corner of her mouth and she folded her arms under her breasts. Mia raised her eyebrows and leaned against the doorway.

"Well, well, well. The old 'tie me up' trick." Mia observed. "It never fails."

"There was no trick, Mia. I just needed a hand."

"Oh, I am _so _sure." Letty laughed, plopping down on Angel's bed.

"Let's just get down to it," Mia began, closing the door and leaning against it, "have you and Leon-."

"A good girl never kisses and tells." Angel smiled.

"First of all, you ain't a good girl. Second," Letty looked at Mia, "she hasn't even kissed him yet."

"How can you tell?" Mia inquired.

"I don't know. It's a gift." Letty shrugged. "But, it won't be long."

"Agreed."

"Both of you. Out." Angel said, pointing to the door.

"Oh, yeah. See how she's getting all huffy, Mi?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, that's a little thing we call 'sexual frustration'."

"Ooohhh." Mia nodded, feigning ignorance.

"Out!" Angel yelled, laughing.

_El Matador Beach, Pacific Coast Highway, Malibu, 3:30PM_

Against her wishes and desire for peace and quiet, Angel was joined at the beach by Dom, Brian, Mia, Letty and Leon. El Matador becah was one of the most romantic beaches in Los Angeles. Angel had found that it was a secluded pocket beach with rocky shores, robust waves and some of the clearest water in California. With no one else around, Angel was sure she'd be able to find somewhere quiet to just write or explore.

Upon arrival, they walked the unfortunately rugged path to the shore. Then, just as she suspected, Dom gave Letty a piggyback ride down the beach. Mia and Brian made themselves comfortable a few yards down the beach, leaving Leon and Angel standing there.

Just when Angel thought that Leon would be the clingy guy and decide to sit right next to her, he surprised her. Leon pulled off his t-shirt and slipped out of his Adidas slides before winking at her and heading off towards the water. Angel made her way down the beach and sat upon one of the boulders. She slid on her dark Ray Ban wayfarers, listened to the water slap against the rocks and began to write the most beautifully erotic poems she'd ever written.

A half hour of writing, scratching out, editing, and re-writing left Angel with her finished piece, and a greater peace of mind. She heard Letty's laughter a couple yards away and smiled to herself. The idea of staying in California was looking better and better to Angel.

"Hey you!" Leon called from the sand. She turned around and smiled, waving him over. He climbed over a few smaller boulders before hopping up next to her. She closed to small, black leather journal she'd been writing in.

"What are you writing in there?"

"Poems. Anecdotes. Stories. Whatever comes to mind." Angel admitted.

"Will you read me something?"

Angel hesitated, looking at him for a moment. "Sure." She told him, opening the journal back up and flipped through a few pages.

She pointed her finger in his face. "Don't laugh."

"I won't. Promise."

Angel cleared her throat and started to read:

_Let Me Read Between Your Lines And Linger In Your Words. _

_Let Your Voice Become Whispered Meanings Under Cries Of Expression. _

_Let Me Breathe In Your Creative Juices Which Flow On My Fingertips _

_As I Type Up The Very Description Of You. _

_Scented Soul. Obnoxious Curls That Frame The Symmetrical Face Of Your Spanish Ancestors. _

_The Golden Complexion Of Your Musical Composure. _

_I Enjoy Our Secret Endeavors On A Beautiful Pandora. Scowns Attempt To Learn Our Language _

_Of Laughter. Na'vi Pride.** More? Yes, Please. _

_Let My Lips Settle In The Valley Of Your Touch And Never Stop Loving Your Intense Passion. _

_Can I Taste The Sweet Controversy Of Your Journalistic Endeavors. _

_I'll Review. Your Words Have Me Strung Out On Your Flaws And So High Off Your Love. _

_I Want To Binge On Your Adoration For Hours. Cry When Youre Gone. _

_I Need To Gaze At The Cover Of Your Non-Fiction Novel, An Oxymoron Within Itself. _

_Tease Me With A Page Turner. Better Yet, Let Me Simply Read Between Your Lines._

Angel looked at Leon when she'd finished reading. Leon started snapping his fingers. "Damn, girl, you got skills."

"Yeah?"

"Hell yeah." He laughed.

"Thanks." She gently pushed his shoulder with hers.

"Who's the poem about?" Leon asked.

"Someone I knew a long time ago." She said, nostagically.

"Say no more." Leon grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's go for a swim."

The next two hours consisted of swimming in the salty water and sunbathing. Before they knew it, the sun was setting and the colors of the sky were breathtaking. Letty and Dom found their way back to Leon and Angel along with Mia and Brian. Together, the six of them sat on the beach, beers from a cooler in hand and just marveled in the beauty of the world around them.

"I swear it's like the beach is a whole different world." Angel said, aloud, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. It's like, here, nothing matters. There's no work to do or bills to pay."

Letty gasped, dramatically. "Mia! It's against the rules to say the 'w' word during a moment of relaxation."

"Good point."

"Oh, I forgot. I have the camera. We have to take a pictures, you guys." Brian said. He hopped up and pulled another Nikon from it's travel bag. Brian snapped a few shots of the sunset over the ocean and the beach itself while the others stood up and got into a line for the picture.

"Can we make this one a lot less cheesy?" Dom asked.

"Oh, shut up and be cheesy." Letty joked.

Brian set the camera's timer and jogged back to the group, taking his place next to Mia. Five seconds later, the camera flashed.

_**Up Next: Things get downright dirty.**_


	6. Down & Dirty

_**A/N: In this chapter, I bring back 'Lacey'. If you guys haven't read 'Furious Affairs', I would go read chapters 45 and 50. I SWEAR it'll be worth it. (: **_

_**Chapter 6: Down And Dirty**_

_Sunday, Los Angeles, 1:18PM_

"So, Angel, have you decided on whether or not you're staying in Cali?" Letty asked, folding one of her own t-shirts.

"The idea is getting better and better."

"Is that code for 'Leon and I are getting closer and closer'?" Mia asked, throwing clothes into the dryer.

The three women were in the laundry room of the finished basement. Letty stood against a counter, folding her clothes. Mia alternated between the washer and dryer, pulling out the items of clothes that would be better off, drying on the line. Angel sat on the window sill, one foot on the sill and the other against the side of the window. She looked out the window, watching as the guys set up the barbecue.

"Don't you live down the street?" Angel scolded, playfully.

"It's totally code. She's kicking your question under the bed." Letty joked.

"No. It's not code." She replied, distracted. "I just... like it here. I missed you guys. New York just isn't for me anymore."

"Welcome to the club," remarked Letty.

Angel blew breath out of her mouth, her cheeks puffing and deflating. "I think we need to have some tonight."

"It's Sunday." Mia told her.

"So?"

"We work tomorrow."

"So?" Angel repeated. "Letty, you used to party Sunday through Saturday."

"Yeah, before I had kids."

"And now that you're a mom, don't you think you should still have some fun?"

"I do recall Letty always saying that you should work hard and play equally as hard." Mia chimed in.

Angel extended her arm, gesturing to Mia, as if the younger Toretto was proving her point. She raised her eyebrows and smiled at Letty.

"What'dya say? I'll make you a deal."

"What's the deal?"

"No races. No parties. Something new and fun." Angel said. "How about something you've never done before?"

"Honey, we've done it all." Letty told her, cockily. She and Mia chuckled.

"Not everything, shorty." Angel said. Gracefully, the younger brunette glided her legs towards the floor and hopped down off of the window sill. "Leave it to me. After we eat some grub, be ready by five. And wear something... slutty, yet comfortable." She smiled as she sauntered out of the laundry room.

"Slutty? Have you met my brother?" Mia yelled after her. They heard Angel laugh on her way up the basement stairs. Letty and Mia looked at each other, warily.

"Well, it's Angel. So, at least we know we won't be murdering someone or using drugs."

Letty laughed, heartily. "This is true. What do we have to lose?" She put her clothes into the laundry basket and picked it up, balancing the plastic between her arm and right hip. Mia looked at Letty and smiled. This was the Letty that she had grown to know and love. Down for anything; especially a good time.

By three, the kids were running around the backyard with Leon and Jesse. Dom, Angel, Letty and Mia were sitting at the table eating and talking about the upcoming races on Thursday. Vince was at the grill, turning over the last round of steaks.

"What are you three getting into tonight?" Dom questioned.

"No idea." Letty said.

"Something so fun. But I'm surprising them. They're gonna have a blast, though." Angel told him, cracking open a Corona.

"I'm afraid for you guys." Dom chuckled.

"Be afraid," Angel laughed, "be very afraid."

_5:30PM_

Opting for a pair of black shorts and a black tank top that hugged her body perfectly, and pushed her breasts up deliciously, Letty pulled her dark hair up into a very neat ponytail. To gain the 'slutty' effect, she was standing in her full-length mirror, trying to decide between her black, platform pumps and her black Dr. Marten boots.

Dom gave a low wolf whistle, standing just inside of their bedroom door. "You sure you have to go out tonight?"

Letty simply smiled and winked at his reflection in the mirror she was staring in. She opted for the pumps, taking off the Doc Marten and replacing it with the heel. Standing tall, Letty put her hands on her hips and alternated sides to check her outfit.

"Letty, we're late. Let's... wow." Mia cut her sentence short. "Letty, you look hot, girl."

"Thanks."

"Let's gooooo!" Angel yelled from downstairs.

"Alright." Letty crossed the room, kissed her husband's lips, her hands on his face. When she pulled away, Letty looked up at him. "Wait up for me?"

"Absolutely."

Thirty minutes later, Angel whipped the car into a space in an underground parking garage. The three women got out and headed towards the elevator. Riding it up two floors, the doors opened and the three women were transported into an entirely new world.

They'd stepped into what looked to have once been a huge warehouse to store cars. There were hundreds of people around cheering, drinking, and laughing. Music blasted from an unseen surround sound system. In the center of all the madness was a ring. Inside the ring were two women, wrestling each other, and covered in spa-grade mud.

"No. Fucking. Way." Letty said in awe.

"That's not all." Angel said, turning Letty and Mia around.

There was another ring and inside of it were two girls, in bikinis, wrestling each other in oil.

"Should I be this turned on right now?" Mia joked.

"So, what do you guys think? Fun, right?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good, because I signed us up for a round."

"What?!" Mia and Letty yelled in unison.

"Oh, yeah. It's happening, bitches. So, get ready."

For the next hour and a half, the three women alternated between watching the mud wrestling and the oiled wrestlers. After three shots of tequila and a Corona for a chaser, Letty was amped and ready to go.

"Alright, one of our next ladies is a first-timer to the ring. Can we have Letty in the ring, please? Letty, come on up here, girl!" The announcer shouted into his microphone.

Angel smacked Letty's ass and pushed her towards the ring. Even in her pumps, Letty hopped up onto the platform with ease and slid through the ropes that were being held open by the referee.

"Letty, I have to break down some rules for ya. Are you ready?"

"Absolutely." Letty smirked and cockily pushing her dark ponytail over her shoulder.

"The first rule of mud wrestling is no clothes. Bikinis or panties and bras." He said into the mic. The crowd cheered as he put the microphone towards Letty for comment.

"Who said I was wearing panties?" Letty responded. The audience went wild at Letty's statement.

"Take it off! Take it off! Take it off!" They chanted.

Letty shrugged her shoulders and easily slipped the tank top over and off. Unbuttoned her shorts and wiggled out of them, throwing the clothing to Mia. She stood before Mia, Angel and about three hundred strangers in her black lace panty and bra set and black pumps. The on-lookers couldn't get enough of her tanned, toned body and they yelled out their approval.

"Rule number two is to get to know your opponent's body very, _very _well."

"Wooooooooo!" The spectators egged on. Letty nodded, still smirking.

"And rule number three is have as much fun as you want with her." He finished. "Are you ready to meet your opponent."

Again, Letty nodded. Behind them, two men dumped four buckets of fresh, warm mud into the center of the ring.

"Ladies, ladies, ladies, and gentlemen, let's hear it for Laceyyyyyy!"

Letty's smirk fell from her face. Her eyes widened at the sight of Lacey Rizzoli, her former high school lover. Ever the life-sized Barbie doll, Lacey stood eye-level to Letty. Her crystal blue eyes were staring back into Letty's brown ones. Instead of the blonde that Letty remembered, Lacey had, yet again, changed her hair color to a beautiful ombre tone.

It had been a little over five years since Letty had seen Lacey last. And even longer before then. It never failed, however, that Letty got a chill whenever she heard Lacey's womanly rasp.

"Hey, there, Letty." She purred. She stretched her arm and extended her hand. Letty shook it, still distracted. "This is going to be fun, huh?"

_You have no idea_, Letty thought. Almost in unison, the two women slipped off their shoes, preparing themselves for the inevitable fight.

In the audience, Mia and Angel looked at each other and then back at Letty's shocked expression.

"Oh. My."

"God? Yeah." Angel finished. "Is that Lacey, as in, Letty's Lacey?"

"Absolutely."

"My, my, has she gotten... bustier." Angel laughed. Despite the situation, Mia laughed along with her. This was bound to end disastrously, but they would have fun watching it.

"Ready!" Their spokesman announced, backing out of the ring. "Set!"

Bells sounded at "Go!"

_**Up Next: It ain't over til it's over!**_


	7. Can't Be Tamed!

_Previously: In the audience, Mia and Angel looked at each other and then back at Letty's shocked expression. _

_"Oh. My."_

_"God? Yeah." Angel finished. "Is that Lacey, as in, Letty's Lacey?"_

_"Absolutely."_

_"My, my, has she gotten... bustier." Angel laughed. Despite the situation, Mia laughed along with her. This was bound to end disastrously, but they would have fun watching it._

_"Ready!" Their spokesman announced, backing out of the ring. "Set!"_

_Bells sounded at "Go!"_

_**Chapter 7: Can't Be Tamed**_

Letty and Lacey went started at each other; each woman attempting to get the other on her back. In the process, they were aware of their bare feet slipping and sliding in the warm mud. Eventually, Letty was able to slide her foot behind Lacey's and pulled towards her own body, resulting in Lacey falling onto her side. The human Barbie-doll pulled Letty down with her, covering both of them in mud.

The spectators whooped and hollered, loving the sight of the two women pushing and pulling at each other.

"God, it is a good thing that Dom isn't here." Mia yelled to Angel, competing with the noise. Angel raised her eyebrows with a questionable look on her face.

"You didn't tell Dom, right?!" Mia said, her voice rising in concern.

"I may or may not have written him a note saying to meet us at this address at a certain time." Angel replied.

"Oh, great. This is just great, Angel." Mia huffed.

Angel put her arm around Mia's neck and kissed her cheek. "How was I supposed to know that her opponent would be Lacey? They don't tell you these things when you sign up. Besides, Letty looks like she's having a blast."

Mia looked back up at the ring. A laughing Letty was being straddled by Lacey, her hands pinned above her head. Lacey was leaning over her, saying something. Just before the referee reached his count of 'five', Letty rolled the pair over and ended up with her and Lacey's legs intertwined. It was Letty's turn to pin Lacey's hands above her head.

"This feels oddly familiar, no?" Lacey quipped, grinning up at Letty.

"Cute. Real cute." Letty shot back.

"Is anyone else really turned on right now?" Dom's baritone voice said. Mia and Angel whipped around to see Dom, Brian and Vince standing behind them.

"Dom!" Mia exclaimed.

"Is that Lacey?" He asked, squinting his eyes to see better.

"Oh yeah." Angel said, nodding her head and admiring the view.

"Nice."

"Where can we get some drinks around here?" Vince asked over the noise.

"Follow me." Angel told him. She grabbed Vince's hand and led him towards the two full bars.

Dom put his middle finger and thumb into his mouth and let out a loud whistle. He looked down at his little sister. He put his hand on the back of her headand pulled her towards him.

"Relax, Mia. It's all in the name of fun." He told her. "Besides, look at her. Have you seen Letty having this much fun in the past five years?"

Mia gave in, rolling her eyes. "Alright, alright. Sheesh."

In the ring, Letty was lying atop of Lacey; Lacey's right calf was on Letty's shoulder and her Letty had her hands pinned above her head again.

"Now, just move up a little." Lacey flirted, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

The referee was on the floor next to them, smacking at the mat. When he reached five, the bell sounded and the match was called. The already wild crowd, got even wilder as Letty stood up, her left wrist in the announcer's hand.

"And our winner: Lettyyyy!" He drawled.

Mia jumped up and down, clapping her hands, proud of her sister-in-law. She hugged her brother, squealing the whole time.

The two mud-covered women in the ring hugged and were handed fluffy white towels as they hopped down.

Letty made her way over to Dom and Mia with a broad smile on her face, while wiping mud from her chin, neck and cheeks.

"Okay, that was seriously the most fun I've ever had." She told them.

"That's because you're wasted." Mia laughed.

"That might be true." Letty looked around. "Where's Angel?"

"She's showing Vince the bar."

"Letty, you won, bitch!" Angel screeched upon her return. Beer sloshed out of the side of her clear, plastic cup as she jumped on Letty, not caring if her white tank top and cut off jean shorts were now splattered in mud.

"I know!" Letty laughed. "Oh, shoot. I have to go grab Lacey. I want to invite her out for drinks or a club this weekend."

"Cool, I'll go with you." Angel told her. She pulled Mia's arm. "Come on, Mi."

The three women headed off in the direction that Lacey went in hopes of finding her.

"This is definitely different."

"I know. Why haven't we ever come to watch this shit before?" Brian asked.

"I don't know, man, but we seriously need to rethink our game plans." Vince said, drinking from his Corona bottle.

_Monday, Los Angeles, Noon_

With Vince, Dom, Jesse and Mia already at the shop, Letty was hopping around her bedroom with a toothbrush in her mouth, trying to tie up her Dr. Marten boot. On her bed, Ana and Nico sat, each with a plate of fresh fruit in front of them, giggling at their mother's antics.

Angel knocked on the door, letting herself into the master bedroom.

"Shit! Where are my keys?" Letty said, foamy toothpaste flying halfway across the room.

Ana's little gasp caught their attention. She put her hand over her mouth and giggled.

"Mommy said a bad word," remarked Nico.

"Sorry." Letty said. She ran into she and Dom's en-suite bathroom and rinsed her mouth out. Pulling her hair up into a ponytail, she headed back into the bedroom. She leaned down and poked her lips out, demanding a kiss from both of her children. Nico wrapped his arms around her neck and kissed her lips, then Ana.

"Who loves you to the moon and back?"

"You do." Nico responded.

"Absolutely." Letty replied. She kissed them each again before snatching her keys, which dangled from Angel's fingertips.

"Thank you so much, Angel. I really appreciate this. If you need help, Leon's here. It's his, uh... day off." The older brunette said, winking at Angel.

"What?! Letty, you didn't tell me-."

"Bye! Love you!" Letty yelled over her shoulder as she bounded down the stairs.

Angel looked over at her little cousins. Ana shrugged her shoulders and Nico rubbed his nose. Each seemed completely unaffected by their mother's weird actions.

Two hours later, after eating, coloring and an unsuccessful game of hide-and-seek, Angel was finally able to sit down and watch TV while Ana and Nico napped. It was during a commercial break of the soap opera _Passions_, that Angel got up to pee. Halfway up the stairs, a shirtless Leon was on his way downstairs. They played a small game of sidestep tag, before Leon put his arms on her shoulders and moved her to the right of the stairs while he moved to the left.

Smirking, Angel shook her head as if to clear her mind of the dirty thoughts that were running through it, and continued on her way to the bathroom. Leon headed downstairs to the kitchen to get something quick to eat. He wanted to head back upstairs before _Passions _returned from commerical break.

Balancing an apple, a box of Trix cereal, bowl and spoon and a half-gallon of milk, he started back up the stairs. This time, at the landing, he nearly collided with Angel.

"Trix, huh? I hear they're for kids." Angel quipped, attempting to move past him, only to have him step the same way she did. This time, it wasn't a game. Leon had purposely moved in front of her, blocking her path. The green specks in his light brown eyes seemed greener as he locked onto her brown ones.

Suddenly feeling like her entire soul was being exposed, Angel looked away and cleared her throat.

"Adults have tricks, too." Leon responded, smiling at her. Angel pushed her hair out of her face and looked back at him.

"Yeah, but our tricks are naughty in other ways." Angel said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." She replied, her eyes slipping down his body and back up.

Leon grinned at Angel before nodding slightly and stepping around her as he headed back towards his room. A smirking Angel started back down the stairs; the pulse between her thighs not going unnoticed.

The sexual tension that sparked between the two of them remained unspoken, but it was clear to the pair that that was surely going to change soon.

_**Up Next: More fun and Angel's decisions change her life.**_


	8. The Closer I Get To You

_**Chapter 8: The Closer I Get To You**_

_Monday, Los Angeles, 4:09PM_

With America's favorite lesbian talk-show host on the TV screen, dancing around her audience, Angel lie on her stomach on the plush rug that draped the hardwood floors. She and Nico were coloring in their own separate books with crayons splayed between them. Ana sat on the couch, combing her Barbie doll's hair.

"Angel?" Ana said.

"Yeah, baby?" Angel answered, craning her neck to look at Ana over her shoulder.

"Where's Uncle Leon?"

"I think he's upstairs. Why?"

Ana sat her Barbie down on the couch and hopped down. "I'm gonna go have a talk with him."

Angel chuckled. "Alright. Remember to knock, midget."

"Okay." Ana said as she started up the steps, her small hand holding onto the banister.

Outside of Leon's room, Ana knocked on the door loud enough for Leon to hear.

"Who is it?" Leon asked.

"Ana Marie Isabella Toretto." Ana replied.

"I don't know anyone by that name." Leon responded, playfully.

"Uncle Leooon!" Ana's squeaky voice giggled.

"Come in, Ana Marie Isabella Toretto."

Ana entered the room and climbed onto Leon's bed and sat in front of him.

"What's going on, little one?"

"I've come to talk to you."

Leon chuckled. Only six years old, Ana was definitely wise beyond her years. Whenever she spoke, Leon could have sworn he was talking to a thirty-year-old woman instead of a child.

"What have you come to talk to me about?"

"I just wanted to know why come you aren't downstairs with me and Nico and Cousin Angel."

"You wanted to know _why _I'm not downstairs." Leon corrected her.

"Yeah."

"I was just resting. Uncle Leon is tired."

"Are you all rested?"

"Yes."

"So, now will you come downstairs with us?" Ana questioned.

"I think I can manage that."

Ana smiled, pleased with the answer she'd received. She hopped down off the bed. "Okay. See you soon, Uncle Leon!"

Finding her way back downstairs, Ana sat back on the couch and resumed combing her Barbie doll's hair.

"Did you have a good talk with Uncle Leon?" Angel inquired, still coloring.

"Yeah. He's gonna come down and watch TV with us. He was just resting." Ana explained.

Angel's heart skipped a beat. She sat up so that she was kneeling on her knees. She pulled her hair up into a sloppy bun because she knew that style always looked cute with her black, thin-framed glasses. Just before she heard his footsteps at the stop landing, Angel quickly reached under her glasses and rubbed the corners of her eyes to rid her face of any smudged eyeliner or mascara.

Her petite, yet sculpted body looked cute, especially in her loose Adidas sweatpants and white V-neck t-shirt. Picking up her coloring book, she leaned against the glass coffee table and resumed her coloring just as Leon started walking down the stairs. Pausing on the short landing and then continuing down the last four steps, the first person that Leon spotted was Angel. He couldn't help it. It was like something out of a movie; when he saw her, the rest of the world went blurry and his 20/20 eyesight had been replaced with a tunnel vision for her.

She looked up from her coloring book, a red crayon in her left hand, and smiled at him.

"Hey." She said. It seemed that nearly a week of emotion had been piled into that one, simple word.

"Hey." He responded, his words equally full.

Leon, in loose, light blue jeans and a vintage band t-shirt, sat down on the couch, sliding down until he was comfortable. Ana looked at him and smiled before deciding to strip her Barbie doll of its clothes to replace them. Then, the little one looked at Angel and watched as she finally broke eye contact with her Uncle Leon. She smiled happily to herself. After all, she'd know that look anywhere; it was how her daddy and mama looked at each other.

Leon rubbed his the palms of his hands on his jeans and then glanced at the clock above the fireplace. "The guys should be home soon."

Angel glanced up him and just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Nico spoke first.

"Angel?"

Angel's head snapped into his direction, tearing her from the quip she saved especially for Leon. "Yeah, handsome?"

"I'm hungry."

"Again? Where does it all go, little dude?"

Nico simply shrugged and Angel smiled.

"What do you want to eat? I can make it all. Call me Chef Girl R Angel." Angel grinned at her little cousin.

"Um, grilled cheese with ham." Nico told her. "And a juicebox."

"Ooo! Me too, Angel!"

"_Deux croque monsieur a la Angel_, coming right up." Angel spoke in a flawless, French accent. She stood up, stretching her arms to the ceiling and headed into the kitchen. Leon rubbed Ana's head before hopping up off of the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Hey, you didn't ask me if I wanted grilled cheese." Leon said, playfully. He opened the refrigerator, pulling out a Corona.

Ana leaned against the sink, her hands on either side of it. A grin played on her lips. She started, sweetly, "Leon?"

"Yeah?" He asked, opening the Corona and drinking from it.

"Would you like a grilled cheese sandwich?" She batted her eyelashes, dramatically.

"Oh, very funny."

"I hear you like those kind of girls." Angel said, moving past him to retrieve the ingredients she needed from the fridge.

"What kind of girls would that be?"

"The ones that bat their eyelashes and flip their blonde hair." Angel answered in a faux Marilyn Monroe-esque voice and flipping her head side to side like a bimbo.

"Yeah? You'd go blonde for me? How thoughtful of you." Leon joked. Angel's voice got caught in her throat. She closed the drawer in the fridge and shut the door, giving her enough time to compose herself.

"Don't flatter yourself." She replied. Sitting the items on the counter next to the stove, Angel opened the dishwasher to grab a pan. She looked at Leon, who was sitting in a kitchen chair, drinking his beer.

"Can you get one for me?" She asked. He stood up and crossed over to her, handing her his beer. The offer made her smile inwardly as she took the condensating glass from his hands, thanking him before she took a swig. She handed it back to him while she started putting cheese and ham on bread slices.

"So, you speak French fluently?" He asked.

"_Qui_." Angel responded. "I had to do something constructive before I got myself into anymore trouble back in New York."

"That's pretty dope."

Angel's hands stopped moving and she looked over at him. He looked up and their eyes locked. Sitting his beer down, Leon moved closer, placing his hand on Angel's mid-back. He leaned in and Angel's angled her head upwards and towards his.

Just another few centimeters and there lips would be...

"_Ahem_."

Someone cleared their throat, causing the two to jump apart, guiltily. Letty stood, staring, her mouth hanging open in semi-shock at what she almost witnessed. Behind her, Mia's facial expression mirrored her own. Both looked pleased.

"I should, uh, go... do something else." Leon managed. Angel who had already turned back to the sandwiches, nodded at him.

Letty patted Leon's back, in mock sympathy as he walked past her and Mia.

"Well, well, well, what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?" Letty joked.

"With the kids in the _other room_?" Mia emphasized, feigning appalled.

Instead of replying with her words, Angel picked up a slice of cheese and threw it across the room. Letty caught it in her hands and tore a piece off, eating it plain, all the while grinning at Angel.

_Tuesday, Bossa Noval Brazilian Cuisine, Los Angeles, 6:49PM_

The two Latinas sat in the restaurant eating and drinking and talking. Letty knew why Angel had suggested they eat dinner without the rest of the team or the kids, but she knew that Angel would tell her in her own time.

"So, I've decided that I'm gonna stay in LA." Angel announced.

"_Really_? I would've _never _guessed." Letty replied, sarcastically.

"I don't want you think that I would ever make a major life change like this just because of some guy... or even, some girl." Angel told her.

"Angel, I know you. I know that you think _most _things through. But are you telling me truthfully that Leon isn't even a tiny part of the reason why you want to stay? I mean, if it was Dom and I, I believe that a part of me would stay because I wanted to at least explore the possibility of our relationship." Letty admitted.

"Well... maybe just a tiny part. But besides Leon, there just seems like so many job opportunities that I can take advantage of. And the scenery is breathtaking. I mean, there's nothing like New York, but here, I feel calm and together and-."

"Like it's exactly where you belong." Letty finished for her.

Thoughtfully nodding her head, Angel smiled at her older cousin. "Yeah."

"Well, we have plenty of room and you're more than welcome here. You know that." Letty told her.

_**Up Next: One crazy night. And one morning full of trying to remember.**_


	9. You Don't Remember?

_**Chapter 9: You Don't Remember?**_

Five days. That was how long Angel had been avoiding the physical act of being alone in a room with Leon. Not for any reason in particular; she just wanted to focus on her fitness regimen, or so she kept telling herself. That and the pure pleasure she received from torturing Letty, who kept asking, "Do him yet?"

Monday through Wednesday, when the team awoke to get ready for work, Angel was already out, running. And when they returned home, she'd left them a note saying she was at the beach. Or the park. Or just out, roaming the city. And the times when Leon was in a room, alone, Angel wouldn't stay too long.

On Thursday, Mia and Brian had everyone over for dinner, at their house. Ever since they'd moved out, Mia and Brian had become very Stepford, as Letty had put it. Although, Angel preferred to think of them more like "Mr. and Mrs. Smith", very put together and proper as a married couple, yet badass underneath it all. They'd hit a club on Friday night, not leaving much room for anything but dancing and the pounding bass was hard to talk over. Dom had told Letty that Angel had chosen the loud nightclub for a reason and he hadn't been wrong.

After the races on Saturday, however, it had been like old times. Ana and Nico were asleep three houses down at Brian and Mia's with Mia. They'd invited Hector and a few others to head over to the Toretto house for some drinks and music, maybe a few video game tournaments. Just to celebrate Angel's decision to move, permanently, to California. Hector invited a few people. Those people invited a few people. Before long, it was a house party that could have rivaled those they had when they were younger.

_Sunday, Los Angeles, 1:03PM_

Lifting her cheek from the surface it was on, Letty groaned. Her head was pounding, her neck was stiff and she was disoriented. She rubbed her neck, stretched her back and when she attempted to stand up, gravity shoved her back down. While her vision cleared, Letty noticed that she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What the fuck?" Letty moaned, holding her head. She glanced around the place, taking in crushed red, Solo cups, empty beer and other alcohol bottles, and fast food burger wrappers. The throbbing in her head was far from over but the strength in her legs was returning. Standing up, Letty made her way out of the kitchen and into the equally filthy living room.

On the floor, Dom lie with his arm covering his eyes from the bright sun that came through the window. Letty crouched down beside him, shaking him until he groaned his annoyance.

"Dom, wake up." She whispered, afraid that raising her voice any louder would add to her own misery, as well. Giving him one last, hard shove, Dom groaned and pulled himself up onto his elbows.

"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, groggily.

"Look at this place." Letty gestured her extended arm around the room.

Dom looked around and nodded his head. "Again: what's wrong?" He asked, lying back down.

Letty scoffed and rolled her eyes. "At least get on the couch, before you're complaining about your bac-."

Letty looked up at the couches, only to see them all claimed by three, sleeping men. Vince on the loveseat. Hector on the sectional couch. And Jesse in the recliner.

"Or not." She added. Looking at the clock over the television, Letty gasped. "Dom, come on, we have to go get the kids from Mia's."

She helped him up and just as they opened the front door, Mia and Brian stood there, holding the sleeping Ana and Nico. Brian's hand was up as if he were about to knock and Mia was fumbling with her keys, trying to find the right one for the Toretto house.

"Hey. I think these little munchkins belong to you." Mia said.

"Mia, I'm so sorry. I literally just woke up."

Stepping into the house, the shocked expressions on Brian and Mia's faces were enough.

"I thought you said you were having a few people over." Brian commented. He bumped fists with Dom, in greeting, and continued to look around the house.

"What the hell happened here last night?" Mia asked.

"I honestly have no clue." Letty replied, taking Nico from Brian. Dom lifted Ana from Mia's arms, careful not to rouse his princess from her slumber.

"Yeah, the last thing I remember was Letty and Lacey doing body shots off of Dom." Vince interjected, sitting up on the couch. He rubbed his head and snorted, attempting to clear his clogged nasal passages.

"I was wondering why Lacey's car is out front," responded Mia.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, yeah. But I'm pretty sure I put her in a cab last night." Jesse added, finally rising as well.

"What the hell happened to your head?" Dom questioned.

Jesse's head had been shaved into a military cut, his shirt was off and the jeans that he'd started the night wearing had been replaced with leather tights and Doc Marten boots.

"What the fuck?" He asked, standing up to look into the mirror over the mantle.

"My thoughts exactly." Hector winced as he tried to sit up as well.

"Hector, why is your face painted like the dude from V for Vendetta?" Brian inquired.

"Man, what?" Hector said, hopping up. He nudged Jesse out of the way and took over the mirror, touching his face. "What the fuck?"

"Okay, everybody, calm down. There has to be an explanation. Someone has to know what happened last night."

"We're gonna put the kids in bed and come back down to start cleaning." Dom said.

Ten minutes later, the team (and Hector) had regrouped in the living room, to piece together what had gone down the night before. Mia had made coffee and was serving it when Leon and Angel came downstairs. Leon's arms was draped over Angel's shoulder and the two looked well-rested.

"You guys look like hell." Angel quipped. She plopped onto the couch, next to her big cousin, and raised her knees to her chest. Taking Letty's coffee and sipping it, Angel looked around at everyone else. They were gaping back at her.

"What? I can handle my liquor. Got a liver of steel, baby." She grinned at them.

"Yeah, because she didn't even drink that much last night." Leon admitted. Angel shot him a look, then smiled at him.

"What's the last thing you remember about last night, Angel?" Jesse asked.

"Wait... are you guys telling me that you don't remember anything about last night?" Angel asked.

"Some things are clearer than others." Vince said.

"So, you guys don't remember the circus girl?"

They shook their heads, quizzical expressions on everyone's faces.

"The trip to the liquor store?"

Again, they shook their heads.

"The body shots?"

"Now _that _I remember." Vince chuckled.

"I guess I should start from the beginning." Angel told them. "You guys better get comfortable."

_Flashback, Saturday, 12:20AM, Los Angeles_

_The house party was in full swing and there were people in every downstairs room of the house. There were party-goers in the backyard and some on the front steps, smoking and hanging out. A rhythmic bass filled the house and the vibrations nearly shattered the windows. The alcohol flowed freely and the activities of the guests in the house, varied. _

_Some danced. Some made out. Some played card games. Others played video games. _

_The open front door allowed those inside to see whomever entered from the porch. As the screen door opened, Lacey stepped up and into the house._

_"Lacey's here!" Angel yelled from the hardwood floor. Her fingers were going a mile a minute against a gaming controller as she stared at the screen. Lacey playfully blocked her view of the TV for a few seconds before tussling Angel's hair and heading off towards the kitchen._

_Pushing open the swinging kitchen door, Lacey found the real party. Letty, Dom, Hector and a few others were taking shots and pouring chasers. With a lime in her mouth, Letty nodded a greeting at her former lover turned good friend. _

_"What are you guys up to?"_

_"Letty's doing body shots off of Dom." Hector shouted over the music. He was using a bottle opened to pry the cap off of, yet another, beer. "Lucky bastard."_

_Dom chuckled lowly. Letty poured two more shots of Bacardi, shoving one in Lacey's hand, before using her fingers to sprinke salt on either side of Dom's neck._

_"Ready?" Letty asked._

_Lacey tapped her shot glass against Letty's and, together, they whipped their heads back, allowing the strong liquid to shoot down their throats. Turning towards Dom, each licked up the trail of salt off of Dom's neck. Two lights flashed from two separate iPhone cameras at the scene._

_"Lucky bastard." Hector repeated, laughing, while Letty and Lacey sucked on two fresh slices of lime._

_"Woo!" Lacey exclaimed. She squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head in an attempt to lessen the burn of the alcohol._

_Back in the living room, Leon sat next to Angel on the couch. His wrist leaned against her shoulder, and his hand offered a fresh wine cooler._

_"Thanks." She said, pausing her game to accept it. "I probably shouldn't. It's like my fourth one."_

_"Live a little."_

_Angel smirked before looking over her shoulder at him. "Are you trying to get me drunk?"_

_Leon laughed as he drank from his beer before standing up. "That's not how I want you."_

_Just before he walked away, Leon caught of glimpse of Angel's mouth open slightly._

_Twenty minutes later"Angel! Let's roll, kid!" Letty semi-yelled, walking into the room with her badass swagger._

_"Where are we going?" Angel asked, standing up._

_"Liquor store. You're the most sober one of us all." _

_It was true. Angel's vision wasn't blurry, her head wasn't spinning, and her speech was perfect. She wasn't even close to being inebriated. And there was a reason for it. If Angel was really honest, there were about a dozen reasons why she was remaining sober: to have more fun watching everyone else get drunk, to be able to rehash a detailed account in the morning, and plenty of others. But there was one particular reason that went above and beyond any other._

_"Wait. There are liquor stores still open?" Angel glanced at the clock. "At this hour?"_

_"Welcome to LA, mama." Letty said, wrapping her arm around Angel's waist. She opened her palm and keys dangled from her index finger. The two laughed together as they headed out of the front door with Dom, Leon and Lacey right behind them._

_"Let's do it."_

_Flannigan's, 1:28AM, Los Angeles_

_With both of her feet on the bottom bar of a shopping cart, Letty pushed the cart down the aisle like a bored teenager. Inside of the cart, Angel sat with her feet up and a vast array of alcohol bottles surrounding her. Lacey ran snapped the perfect picture on her phone._

_"That's hilarious."_

_A worker, clearly irritated by his late shift, cleared his throat loudly._

_"Do you have that pineapple shit, dude?" Leon turned to Angel. "Angel, what's that stuff you said you liked? That pineapple stuff."_

_"Pineapple Skyy vodka." Angel yelled as Letty turned the corner, heading to the beer aisle._

_"You're standing in front of it, bro." He deadpanned, flipping a page in his magazine. _

_While Leon picked up the largest bottle of the vodka, a loud shatter sounded. Dom ran around to the beer aisle. Angel was standing up in the cart and Letty had planted her feet on the floor. Both women had their hands cupped around their mouths and their eyes were wide as they stared at the floor. _

_A six pack of Coronas lay shattered on the floor. Gold liquid spread quickly. Still in the vodka aisle, Leon looked over at the young worker who rolled his eyes and groaned._

_**Up Next: Still flashing back.**_


	10. Young & Wild & Free

_**A/N: I now present to you all, chapter 10. Oh, and a couple of you have asked for more Dotty so, believe me, the next few chapters will be Dotty heavy. Also, don't kill me for the fade to black/cut off love scene here. I just wasn't in "the mood" to write it. But, it's definitely coming up. (: Enjoy, my lovers.**_

_**Chapter 10: Young & Wild & Free**_

_Present, 1:44PM_

"So, wait, who dropped the pack of Coronas?" Vince questioned.

"_Letty_." Leon, Dom, Angel, Brian and Mia answered in unison.

"How would you know? You weren't even there." Letty said to Brian and Mia.

"We know you, Letty. Better than you know yourself." Mia told her.

"Worst storytelling circle ever." Angel commented. Leon squeezed her ankle which were, now, calmly crossed and resting on his lap.

"Sorry, Angel. Keep going."

"Thanks, Mia. Okay. So, when we got back home-."

_Flashback, Saturday 1:13AM, Los Angeles_

_"What the fuck? What are you doing?" Letty laughed as she walked into the living room. She held a large bag of ice in her hands. Dom took the bag of ice out of Letty's hand as he walked by but stopped midstride._

_"What the hell?" Dom questioned before shaking his head and heading towards the kitchen. He'd seen too much in his life to question a few drunken antics._

_Sitting on the recliner chair was a drunken Hector and in a spare chair directly in front of him, sat a blonde woman that Letty had never seen before. She was in high-waisted short denim shorts and a peach, sleeveless chiffon button-up. Her long dirty blonde hair was blown out and fell over her shoulders and back. Her tongue pushed against the left side of her mouth as she concentrated hard._

_"Oh, Letty, this is Lola. She works for the circus."_

_"Uh huh." Letty nodded. "And what exactly is Lola doing?"_

_"She's painting my face." Hector explained as if it were the most normal event in the world._

_Letty squinted her eyes and nodded, scrutinizing her long-time friend. She cleared her throat and then walked away without another word._

_Present, 1:47PM_

"Why didn't you guys stop it?" Hector asked. He used the damp dish towel that Mia gave him to wipe the face paint off.

"You looked like you were having fun." Dom chimed in.

"Bullshit." Hector muttered, glancing into the mirror to see if he missed any spots.

"Can we get back to my story, please?" Angel inquired.

"Yeah, sure. Skip to the part where you and Leon had sex." Letty mused.

Water sputtered out of Leon's mouth and he started coughing. Angel snorted in laughter and patted his back.

Dom gently tugged at the end of Letty's ponytail and smirked. Letty always had some sort of sixth sense when it came to other people's love lives. A talent that was very clever and very annoying.

"How do you do-?" Angel started.

"It's a gift." Letty replied.

"We didn't-."

"You totally did."

The collective undivided attention in the room shifted to Leon and Angel. Leon sat comfortably; one arm on the back of the couch, the draped over Angel's legs. Angel sat with her legs extended over Leon's. She pushed her dark hair over to one side and licked her lips. Her shy gaze traveled to Leon's face and she smiled, suddenly emboldened.

_Flashback, Saturday 2:50AM, Los Angeles_

_While some guests started to head out in cabs or by foot, others stayed around. Some stayed for the laughs and the video games. While others stayed around to keep from having to reenter the real world for just a bit longer._

_Dom, Jesse, Vince and Edwin were playing poker at the kitchen table, not for money but for idiotic dares. Each time a player won a hand, he or she had to dare each of the losing members to a different task. _

_Letty leaned over, her lips nearly touching Dom's ear. "Why don't we go upstairs and you give me a massage?"_

_"Letty, I'm about to win this hand."_

_"How about we go upstairs and you give me a massage?" Letty insisted, bossily. Dom knew better than anyone that it was more of a command than a request._

_He looked up at Letty, who raised her eyebrows at him, and then around the table. Each guy wondering if Dominic Toretto was going to continue playing or take Letty up on her offer. Dom cleared his throat and laid his cards down onto the table._

_"Sorry, guys. I'm out." He reported. Dom stood up, grabbed Letty's hand and quickly pulled her out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom._

_Back in the kitchen, Vince won the next hand. _

_"Alright, let's see." He thought aloud. He quickly pondered an insane dare for them to complete._

_"Jesse has to shave his head."_

_"What?! N-no way, man."_

_"You lost, fair and square, bro." Vince said._

_"I'll go get the clippers." Edwin added, standing up._

_Just outside of the dining room on the newly-built back enclosed patio, were two figures. Two silhouettes in standing in the darkness that surrounded them. The flicker of a bug repellant candle danced calmly and made the back porch smell like citrus._

_Angel's back was pressed up against the red, brick wall of the house. Leon stood in front of her, one hand on the wall above her head, slightly to the left. Mere centimeters separated them. They stared into each other's eyes; all of the unspoken sexual tension remaining unspoken. Angel's breathing became shallowed and her chest fluxuated up and down with her rhythmic breathing._

_Leon cleared his throat and his voice was low when he spoke. "So..."_

_"So..." Angel repeated, nodding her head. Without another word, Angel abruptly put her hand on the back of Leon's neck and pulled his face towards hers. Pressing her lips to Leon's, Angel tasted the sweet mixture of beer and a peach wine cooler._

_Suddenly, they were like two teenagers, pushing and pulling at each other, trying their hardest to become one. Leon pushed Angel against the wall, his hands firmly holding her waist. Angel, quick with her hands, unbuckled Leon's belt, the jingling sound it made, making them both pause._

_"Wait, wait, wait. Not here." Leon stammered._

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're Letty's little cousin. Which makes you Dom's cousin-in-law and-."_

_"Scared of the big man. Got it." Angel teased, nodding her head._

_"What? I'm not scared of Dom." Leon said, making a face._

_"Oh really? Prove it." Angel dared. _

_Leon stared at her for a couple of seconds, waiting for her to say she was joking. But she never did. _

_Challenge accepted, Leon thought. He shrugged, unbuttoning his jeans. Angel smirked. He pushed his hands up Angel's short denim skirt. His hands found the waistband of her panties and he pushed the thin material down and Angel stepped out of them. _

_Present, 2:10PM_

"Outside? Really guys?" Vince asked.

"Shut up, man. This is getting good." Hector chimed. He popped another potato chip into his mouth and crunched it enthusiastically.

"You little slut." Letty joked, smirking at her little cousin.

Dom leaned over the back of Letty's chair and spoke lowly. "I'm pretty sure we've done it in more public places."

Letty gave him a side-eyed glance. "And I was coerced every single time."

"Really?!" Dom asked, incredulously. He couldn't believe his ears. "Web of lies!"

The two shared a private laugh.

"You two are sick." Angel interjected.

"And twisted." Mia added.

Dom gently pulled Letty's head back and kissed her lips, upside down.

Angel smiled. She had always loved the relationship that Dom and Letty had. They argued hard and loved even harder. Since she could remember, Angel had wanted the kind of love that Dom and Letty had. She looked up to them, individually and as a couple.

"Well, let's get this place cleaned up."

A bout of groans went around counter-clockwise.

_**Up Next: Letty & Dom's anniversary date.**_


	11. Do You Know What Today Is?

_**A/N: Forgive me for the very late update? Please? (: Thanks. **_

_**This chapter is for [peaches2421] who made me remember why I loved writing this story. Enjoy!**_

_**Chapter 11: Do You Know What Today Is?**_

_Thursday, September, Los Angeles, 6:54PM_

"Let, come on! We're gonna be late!"

In black skinny jeans, an ivory, long-sleeved semi-see-through chiffon top and red pumps, Letty sauntered out of she and Dom's bedroom and down the stairs. She'd brushed her hair back into a neatly-styled ponytail. Simple, but elegant. Her makeup was very light; only a touch of mascara and a thin line of liquid eyeliner and a bit of foundation.

Dom stood at the bottom of the stairs, one hand on the banister. Glancing at the gold watch on his wrist, he knew they were going to be late for their reservations. Hearing the click-clack of heels on the freshly buffed steps, he looked up to see his wife.

Dom let out a low whistle. "Wow. You look... wow."

Letty smiled. She placed her hand atop of his as she took the last step down. "You don't look too bad yourself, handsome."

He simply opted for a pair of black slacks and a grey button-up shirt. His head gleamed, boasting of a fresh wax.

"Oh, you guys look incredible." Angel squealed. Balancing a cereal bar and a Gatorade in one hand, she pulled her phone from her back pocket and quickly brought up the camera app. "Say cheese."

Dom pulled Letty to his side and she put her hand on his chest, mostly to keep her balance. Ten years and heels still weren't her thing.

Angel snapped a few photos and ushered them to the door. "Have fun. Don't worry about a thing. But if you see fire trucks on your way back home, just... don't assume they're coming here."

"Very funny." Letty sing-songed on her way to the car.

In the car, Dom started the engine and pulled smoothly out of his parking space. He pulled Letty's hand into his and kissed the back of it.

"You're so damn beautiful." He told her.

"Aww. You'll make me blush." Letty teased.

"Shut up."

"So, are you gonna tell me where we're going or do I have to beat it out of you." Letty asked, nonchalantly, fixing her top.

"Letty, I'm not the smartest guy in the world, but I do know the definition of the word 'surprise'."

"Well, Miriam-Webster, would you also know the definition of the word 'celibate'?"

"That's cold, Letty." Dom laughed.

Letty smirked and looked out of the window. She gasped. "Babe, stop for a second."

"Let, we're already late."

"Please? Just pull over."

Dom did as Letty asked of him. He pulled over two lanes of LA traffic towards a sidewalk, being honked at and cursed out by impatient drivers. Looking over in the passenger seat, Letty was taking off her heels.

"Well, come on!" She told him, smiling.

"Where the hell are we going?" He asked, shutting the car off. Dom pulled his keys out of the ignition and exited the car behind Letty.

Barefoot, she ran towards the grass and up a small hill. Dom looked harder and saw that it was a children's playground. It was deserted, undoubtedly because it was dinner time. The jungle gym and slides were freshly painted and cleaned. The grass was cut low and the sand in the sandbox had been evened. Looking further past the children's park, there was a large, stone fountain in the middle of a immense grassy clearing that appeared to stretch on forever. The sun was setting, casting off orange and golden hues with a touch of pink.

Dom watched as Letty ran to a swing and got on it. "Don't just stand there, come push me!"

All Dom could do was shake his head and chuckle as he headed towards the swings. Leave it to Letty to skip a meal that would have cost them damn near two-hundred dollars in lieu of a park. He had to give it to her; the woman knew fun when she saw it.

"You amaze me, woman." He commented. Dom grabbed hold of the chains that held the swing up and pulled her backwards to him. Angling in, he kissed her lips before pushing her.

Back and forth, Letty went and her swing got higher and higher. Moving to the side, Dom stood and watched his wife having what appeared to be the time of her life.

_Like mother, like daughter_, Dom thought. Ana was a huge fan of the swings. Now, it was clear why.

As the swing got lower, Letty allowed herself to be slowed to a stop before hopping off. "God, I haven't been on a swing in years. I always see Ana on one and think about jumping on too." She confessed. Turning her body to get a good look at her surroundings, the setting sun caught Letty's eyes. She squinted a little.

"Let's make a wish." Dom suggested. He held her hand as they slowly made their way towards the fountain.

"Is this how you thought you'd end up in life?" Letty asked him.

"In the park with my barefoot wife about to throw pennies in a wishing fountain?"

Letty laughed heartily. "No. I mean, married with two kids. Living in your childhood home."

"I never thought I'd be married. But I always knew I'd be with you forever. I just thought it was wishful thinking that you'd give me any kids. And I honestly couldn't see myself living anywhere but in that house. It's home, ya know?"

Letty nodded in agreement. "I love the way we turned out. I think we've done good. We're living a good life."

"It's a great life." Dom added sincerely. He pulled a few coins from his pocket and opened his palm. Letty grabbed a penny that was face-up and squeezed it in her hand. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head side-to-side as if thinking hard about a wish. Uncharacteristic of him, Dom closed his eyes as well, making a silent wish.

Almost in sync, they tossed their coins into the fountain.

"What'd you wish for?" They asked at the same time and they laughed.

"I'm not telling you!" Letty exclaimed.

"It won't come true if I tell you." He chuckled.

Letty shrugged. "Let's just agree to disagree." She held onto his hand as she put one foot into the fountain.

"Let, what are you doing?"

"Being spontaneous." Standing in the cement tub of water, Letty leaned down and splashed Dom with a sprinkle of water. "You should try it sometime."

"Oh really?" He inquired, playfully.

In his dress shoes and pants, Dom stepped into the fountain and grabbed Letty, picking her up, caveman-style. She screamed her laughter when he sat them both down in the warm water. A splashing match ensued, with each trying to soak the other as much as possible. They laughed together. It was genuine. Refreshing. Something they hadn't felt in a very long time.

_Sure, they were still in love. But they both knew that their simple, quiet life had been boring them damn near to tears._

Letty moved to straddle Dom's lap. She was sure she looked like a drowned rat, but she didn't care. Wrapping her arms around her husband's neck, Letty kissed him fully on the lips. She felt his hands rest on either side of her waist.

"I love you. Always have, always will." She admitted.

"You better." He teased.

When the stars made their presence known, with the help of a bright crescent moon, they decided to head back to the house before they caught colds.

Still soaked to the bone, Letty and Dom entered the house, holding hands and laughing. Their drenched clothes left a trail of water when they crossed the living room and headed up the stairs to their bedroom. The house smelled like rosemary, no doubt the result of Mia's cooking. But they would have plenty of time to eat later.

_8:45PM, Los Angeles_

Letty's body undulated on top Dom's, their lower halves barely covered by a black sheet. Her hands were on his chest, head tilted back and eyes closed. She rode Dom like the wild stallion that he was, using muscles that Dom had never known she had to bring them both to the brink of eruption. With his left hand on Letty's thigh, Dom used his right to smack Letty's soft ass. Her pert breasts bounced with her rhythm and he loved every second of it.

"Fuck!" She moaned. Involuntarily, her pussy had wrapped his cock in a chokehold, making Dom's jaw tighten. He smacked her ass again and then held her waist, stopping her motions.

"Stand up." He demanded. Together they climbed off of the bed and Dom bent Letty over the bed. Her already weakened legs nearly collapsed when he shoved his cock back into her hot, wet core.

"Shit!" She shouted, gripping the sheets. "God, you feel so good."

Dom's large hands rested on her slim waist, his thumbs on her back. Stroking her fast and deep, he physically showed her how much he loved her. Gritting his teeth, Dom felt himself about to come. A few more strokes and he pulled out, empyting his load onto her back and ass.

He dropped to his knees and spread Letty's legs wider, giving him enough room to shove his face deep into her pussy.

"Oh.. my.. fucking-. Yeahyeahyeah!" Letty groaned. She pulled the blanket to her, biting it to muffle the guttural moan that escaped from the back of her throat.

With Dom's tongue inside of her, flicking around her walls, he pressed his left thumb against her clit firmly and rubbed in quick circles.

"Don't _fucking_... stop. _Sooo_... so close." She breathed.

Dom fucked her with his tongue and, simultaneously slid the tip of his right thumb into her ass.

"Oh fuuuuuuckkk! C-comi-. I'm coming!" Letty's hips bucked and her body jerked as her orgasm over came her. She saw stars behind her eyes and she could have sworn her heart stopped.

They were both breathing furiously, chests heaving. When Letty's body stopped convulsing, Dom pulled his thumb out and placed a gentle kiss on her creaming pussy.

Managing to gain some strength, they pulled themselves into bed, and wrapped the sheets around them.

Regaining their composure, and regular breathing patterns, Dom gently smacked Letty's ass.

"You still got it, baby." He teased.

Letty laughed. "You ain't too rusty your-damn-self."

"Now, I'm hungry as hell." He admitted. Letty looked up at him and smirked. "You know, for real food. Not the ambrosia that you have between your legs."

"Clever that you just called yourself a god." She noted.

"Hope we weren't too loud."

_**Up Next: Dom & Letty got their groove back. And they try to sit through family night.**_

_**A/N #2: Ambrosia is the food/sustenance of the gods. It's basically what makes/keeps them godlike.**_


End file.
